


Не поделили

by nikirik



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку Т4-38:<br/>Стив/Баки, Тони. Баки, видя как легко общаются Тони и Стив, начинает ревновать. Игнорирование, ссоры, бурное примирение. Если ревность Баки будет иметь под собой реальную основу - заказчик будет носить автора на руках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не поделили

Баки не нравится Тони Старк.  
Но по причинам отнюдь не очевидным.  
Его не задевает чужое самодовольство, нахальство, едкие шуточки, повадки альфа-самца на выданье, страсть к показухе и спецэффектам.  
Чего Баки не переносит в Тони, так это стремления к тактильному контакту с любым предметом или живым существом, имеющим несчастье находиться в непосредственной близости от Старка.  
Про себя Баки называет его Человек с отверткой.  
Взгляд, которым его иногда награждает Старк, преследует его в кошмарах, то же выражение он видел сквозь туман наркоза на лицах тех, кто монтировал его руку. Старк хочет разобраться, как это работает, но только он полезет дальше, туда, где заканчиваются провода и начинаются нервные окончания.  
Вырывая себя из душных объятий сна, Баки дышит глубоко и рвано, думая, что никого ему еще не хотелось убить так, как Тони Старка.  
***  
Конечно, все это никак не связано с тем, что Тони не может пройти мимо капитана Америка, не шлепнув его по заду.  
\- Тоони, - тянет Стив, и Баки хотелось бы услышать чуть более, нет, гораздо больше порицания в его голосе, что-нибудь ближе к анафеме, чем к… флирту?  
\- Это все лайкра, детка, - пожимает плечами Старк, ухмыляясь, как довольная гиена.  
Печенье крошится под пальцами здоровой руки Баки, а чашка в другой тонко трещит, но он не замечает, не чувствует.  
\- Господи, Баки! Кофе! – Стив опускается перед ним на колени, осторожно разжимая пальцы, чтобы убрать осколки. – Больно?  
Баки смотрит него, сверху вниз, словно в телескоп, смаргивает и ощущает, как приходит боль.  
Стиву Роджерсу не нужна отвертка.  
***

Разумеется, Тони Старк замечает.  
Глядит изучающе, вздергивает бровь и словно невзначай проводит по спине Роджерса, склонившегося над планшетом на кухонном столе.  
Баки не знает, что у него с лицом, но Старк, похоже, уже сделал выводы и расплывается в усмешке, как будто открыл чей-то маленький грязный секрет, глупую постыдную тайну, и ни за что не откажет себе в удовольствии ее озвучить в подходящий момент.  
Баки улыбается ему в ответ, но Старк почему-то бледнеет, хотя, возможно, это потому что ему в лицо летит нож.  
\- Баки, ты чего? – растерянно спрашивает Стив, который, как всегда, все пропустил.  
\- Инстинкты, - разводит руками Баки, не сводя хищного взгляда со Старка, который размазывает кровь, бегущую по скуле.  
Вид у него глупый, и он шарахается от Баки, когда тот встает за застрявшим в стене ножом.  
\- Вы что не поделили? – интересуется Роджерс и охает от изумления, когда слышит в ответ хором:  
\- Тебя.


End file.
